TrueDarkAce
TrueDarkAce also known as DarkAceYTP is a Youtuber that focuses on making Youtube Poops and is a member of the Super Smash Bros lawl community. He was the creator of the now cancelled: "Super Lawl Bros Melee" and is now working on a new project that is similar to "The Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game Ever!!! His reveal counterpart is Yasha. Because both were once members of a group but left. For DarkAce it was the lawl community, that he joined in November 2012 but left in March 2013 because he knew that was not the purpose of his YouTube channel. Both also have really calm personalities and have a connection with somebody else. For DarkAce it is ARC that promised to be an announcer for his Lawl before it got cancelled. Link to TrueDarkAce's two Youtube Channels: http://www.youtube.com/user/DarkAceYTP http://www.youtube.com/user/TrueDarkAce Link to TrueDarkAce's similar project: Reign of Legends Role in the Story For the most part, he is working for the Mishima Zaibatsu, in order to find a cure for the "Hoofliensa" desise. But he has been sent out on various missions to fight Deus' great rebirth on various occasions. On one mission he met ARCgaming91 and they soon became friends, that would soon bring the Canopy Kingdom and the Mishima Zaibatsu togheter. But mostly he has been sent out to find Deadpool, because he is according to Jin Kazama: "A threat that is not to be trusted". On one mission in particular he teamed up with Alisa Bosconovich and that stregthend their friendship to love, becaus ethey were very good friends before the great rebirth. In the end they actually go out and watch "Sound of Music" togheter. Apperance He appears to be a man around his early-mid twenties, he wears glasses and has light brown hair. In real-life he wears shortarmed shirts and jeans. But in this game, he is wearing the outfit of the Green Power ranger; Tommy Oliver. But unlike Tommy, DarkAce does not wear any helmet to protect his face. He is instead wearing a simple cowboy hat, he also have at least thirty different versions of cowboy hats, including one with the Power Rangers logo on it. Personality TrueDarkAce is the kind of guy that do not like conflict, but he still believes that if it is neccersarly, he will use force to deliver peace. He speak quietly, which is something other people gets annoyed at, but ARCgaming91 can at least hear him.When it comes to people who are making fun of his Youtube projects, he will cancel them if they get either too much hate from people or if they do not suit DarkAce's original purpose of his channel. He is also one of the few people in Chincherrinas' fanbase that is intelligent and actually has to quiet down people if they complain about either: The lack of Frollo Show/Super Smash Bros Lawl videos or that a certian character is/is not in Lawl. In The Best 3 on 3 Fighting game Ever!!! He is brave and does whatever he can to prrotect the innocent from the millitant bronies and other threats. He is one of the few people besides Ling Xiaoyu that understand Jin Kazamas motives for putting the world into chaos and for travelling to Hell itself in order to kill the fallen elder god Shinnok. Like ARC he has also shown to be a ladies man, but he does not fall in love with every woman that he sees, unlike ARC. Instead he is extra polite to a particular woman that he finds very beautyful. Powers and Abilities Unlike ARCgaming and other members of the Super Smash Bros community, TrueDarkAce is not powered by "Smash energy", but with "Lawl Power". That power gives him enchanted reflexes, speed, streagth and a degree of magic. His powers is comparable to that of ARC's but they are not related to video games and are much more controlled that ARC's. He can summon a guitar out of nowhere and play it order to paralyze female opponents and then slam that guitar on them if he does not offer them a gentlemans hand first. Even without his magical powers, he is a formidable opponent. He is very skilled at martial arts and can suprise opponents with all types of crazy and unpredictable attacks. That is because he has absorbed the spirit of Tommy Oliver while he gained the "Lawl Power". Relationship to Other Characters *StevenStar777 - Half friend, even though they do not get along sometimes *Jin Kazama - Employer *Alisa Bosconovich - Combat Partner and love intresst *Skyla - Close Friend thanks to ARCgaming91 *ARCgaming91 - Friend on Youtube and in the game *Filia - Helped her to realise who she really was. *Deadpool - Target throughout the first half of his story. Non-playable relationships *Chincherrinas - Shows respect to him like a president. *I0Love0Amy0Rose - Does not really trust his motives *Lars Alexandersson - TrueDarkAce fought against him over the third-in-command role of the Mishimia Zaibatsu and won. Gallery TrueDarkAce.gif|Avatar created by Aranryanchampion TrueDarkAce-.gif|Another avatar picture Namnlös.png|TrueDarkAce in real life Super Lawl Bros Melee.png|The now cancelled Super Lawl Bros Melee Video Trivia *He was the one that helped Aranryanchampion to discover how you take screenshots of the computer screen. *He has twice in a row started a project that is similar to one that Aranryanchampion is making almost right after he did. *He one of the few people that like Dantes new design in DMC: Devil May Cry. *He is a big wrestling fan: that is shown by three things that he did: **He requested Triple H to appear in Super Smash Bros: Epic Megalonia **The Undertaker is playable in Reign of Legends. **His latest Youtube Poop included footage from an wrestling game. *He was one of two characters whos rival was revealed before he was, the other was ARCgaming91. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from the Internet Category:Badass Characters